Apron
by Pame24
Summary: A PWP birthday fic, hope you enjoy it. R


I meant to post this sooner, so sorry for the super later post u_u

This fic was requested by vampygurl402 for arashi wolf princess' birthday...I hope they like it and so do the rest of the readers.  
HAPPY B-DAY for arashi wolf princess!  
r&r ^_^

* * *

Apron

"Babe, are you ready?" Kevin asked as he sat on the armchair with his eyes blindfolded. He turned his head from side to side, trying to catch a glimpse of anything from behind the blindfold. Edd had been the one to cover his eyes saying that he had something to show him. That had been 10 minutes ago and Edd had yet to come and show him anything. It was making him anxious especially since he had been hearing some noises that had him wondering about his lover's wellbeing. What could he possibly being doing? Hopefully nothing dangerous.  
He heaved a sigh and reclined back on his plush chair, where Edd had left him ten minutes ago. Where was he?  
"Kevin?" The aforementioned sat up looking in the direction of Edd's voice.  
"Can I see what the surprise it is now?"  
Edd fidgeted on the spot, seeing to think it over before his eyes lit up with an idea and he crawled over Kevin's lap.  
"Edd?" Kevin's cheeks turned slightly red.  
"Shh, give me your hands" Edd said, swallowing his nervousness and grabbing Kevin's offered hands.  
With shaking hands, Edd guided Kevin's over to his hips, where he instructed him to feel, helping him drag his hands up and down his thighs. Kevin did as told, feeling up and down Edd's thighs and behind. He could feel a leathery material covering Edd's butt and upper thighs. The material stopped at least six inches or two over his mid-thigh, leaving a lot of skin exposed. He let his hand glide down, feeling Edd's smooth skin, making the boy shiver.  
"Edd" Kevin said huskily, his mouth searching his.  
Edd leaned down and kissed him, shyly at first and then letting it gradually escalate. Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck while Kevin's hands kept feeling the nerd up. He noticed another layer of fabric on top of the leathery pants. This one only covered Edd's front, and upon dragging his hands upwards he noted that it went all the way up to chest and was tied to his back and neck. What the hell was his little nerd wearing?  
"Edd, babe, let me see you" he said pleadingly, nibbling on Edd's lower lip sweetly.  
"Ah~o-ok" Edd said breathlessly and reached behind Kevin's head to pulled the knot apart.  
The blindfold slid down his face and he blinked his eyes rapidly to let them adjust to the light. Once the fog was lifted, he directed his gaze towards a flustered, shivering Edd. He gave Edd a once over and felt his face heat up on the spot. HOLY SHIT! What was Edd wearing? He was barely wearing anything, just a pair of extremely short shorts and a simple red apron. His hat was gone leaving his permanent adorable bed head loose to frame his flustered face.  
"E-Edd, what are you-_Oh man_" he pulled at his collar, feeling hot. "Edd, this is-"  
"Do you like it?" Edd asked shyly.  
"Like it?" Kevin's eyes widen before they got hooded, staring heatedly at Edd's scantily dressed body. "Believe you me, I more than like it"  
Edd adverted his eyes as his darken ones roamed his body, making him shiver.  
"You look great babe, really hot" Kevin said wrapping his arms around Edd's lithe shivering frame.  
"Y-you really think so?"  
"Totally" Kevin husked, latching his lips to his milky white neck.  
Edd moaned as those lips kissed up and down his neck, giving slight nips here and there and suckling on his pulse. It felt amazing and even more so when his hand joined the teasing. The jock's hands slid down his back, stopping on his round mounts, caressing them over the clingy material of his shorts.  
"Edd, where you find these?"  
"I-ah, bought them~_ah!_" Edd moaned out, unconsciously bucking his hips.  
"They look good, too bad they're not gonna be there for long" Kevin said and slip his hands in, sliding the leather pants down before looking at the cute apron. "I think I'll keep the apron, it looks sexy on you"  
"Ah, Kevin~" Edd arched his back, grinding his clothed erection against the growing bulge in Kevin's pants.  
"Someone's eager" Kevin chuckled against his neck.  
"S-stop t-teasing" Edd said looking down into his clouded green eyes.  
He let out another chuckle, and slid one of his hands to Edd's front, cupping his member through the shorts.  
"Ah~no~!"  
"No? But you seem so eager babe, and this here" he gave the bulge a squeeze. "Tells me you don't want me to stop"  
Edd whimpered as his boyfriend's hand squeezed him through his pants while his hand teased his entrance by rubbing it. Edd moaned loudly, bucking into the redhead's hand as he squeezed and rubbed the strained organ. It was driving Edd insane; had he know the pants would feel this way against his skin he would've purchase them sooner.  
"How about we take this to the bed?"

Edd simply nodded, not trusting his mouth to form words without them coming out as moans. Kevin smirked and pulled his hand away from Edd's cock in order to place then under his butt and carrying him as he stood up. He latched his lips on the nerd's neck, nibbling and sucking on the skin as he walked towards their bedroom by memory.

Once they got there, Kevin kicked the door open and practically ran into the room, dropping Edd on the bed. Edd bounced a little upon impact, a small moan escaped him when the movement made the leather fabric brush against his still clothed member.

"Kevin~!"

"Sh, sh, sh, I got you babe, wait here a minute" Kevin said kissing his love's forehead before pulling back and going to his nightstand to grab the bottle of lube he had stashed there.

He then went back to the bed where Edd had pulled off his pants. He chuckled lightly at the sight, finding it cute and incredibly hot, that his usually meek boyfriend had pulled his own pants off exposing himself. He began undressing, something he had been dying to do since seeing Edd in such a provoking ensemble. Edd looked up at his boyfriend, watching with hungry eyes as he pulled off his clothes.

This wasn't like him, but right now he couldn't find himself to care how out of character he

was being. It was thrilling, just like that time he changed rolls with Kevin. He was eager to

continue.

Kevin finished undressing by kicking away his pants, purposely leaving his boxers on, finding it amusing that Edd looked almost frustrated by this.

"Don't worry babe, you'll get your reward" Kevin said as he crawled over his lover, uncapping the bottle and covering his fingers in the sticky substance.

He didn't waist any time preparing his boyfriend, teasing the entrance a little before slipping the first finger inside. Edd cried out in pleasure as the digit entered him, rubbing along his walls and easing his muscles. Soon Kevin added a second finger, doing scissoring motion to stretch his passage further, meanwhile he turned Edd into a quivering, moaning mess. Edd rocked his hips in time with Kevin's thrusts. It felt so good, and the silky material the apron was made of was brushing his head that was making him delirious.

Kevin was at his limit as he watched Edd writhe in pleasure; his back arched, his mouth opened in a perfect "O" as the most delicious sounds escaped his parted lips. He needed to be inside him, now. Slipping in a third and final finger, he made quick work of stretching him further, while also looking for that magic spot that would bring Edd to his peak. A loud, long, moan from Edd told him he had found what he was looking for and reached for the bottle again, tilting it over his member and letting the slick liquid to cover it. Once he was satisfied with the amount, he tossed the bottle aside and began rubbing the fluid over his shaft. He bucked into his hand as he thrust his fingers into Edd. Their combined moans filled the room, fueling their desire.

"Kevin..._please~_"

"I'm on it babe" Kevin said and pulled his fingers out, getting in between his parted legs.

He pulled Edd's legs up and over his hips, where Edd crossed them behind his back. Taking himself in his hand, he guided his throbbing erection towards his boyfriend's twitching entrance. Slowly, he pushed in, watching Edd's face for any sign of discomfort. There was slight frown on his flustered face, but other than that there were no other indications of him being in any type of pain.  
"You alright?"

"Y-yes" Edd panted out, willing his body to relax. "Keep going"

He wasn't in pain per se, but the difference in girth was notable, so the slight stretch was a bit uncomfortable, but by no means hard to ignore. He just took a deep breath and relaxed his body, making the insertion easier for both of them.

It didn't take long for Kevin to be fully sheltered inside Edd, and after a short break to let his nerd adjust, he was thrusting into his lover, finding his sweet spot on the first push. Edd cried out as his spot was mercilessly assaulted. Kevin kept hitting his spot dead on, though he sometimes "missed" just too see the different reactions Eddward had. He adopted a steady rhythm when he thought he had tortured his boyfriend enough and decided to play with his nipples and cock to bring him over the edge sooner.

Not bothering to remove the apron, he opted for sucking the buds over the fabric, leaving a wet stain where he mouth was. Meanwhile, he used the same method to pump his boyfriend's shaft; using the silky material to turn him into goo.

"Ah...ah...ah...Kevin!" Edd moaned as his body underwent through such delicious torture.

He moaned and groaned under him, his hands tightly gripping the sheets and head tossing from side to side as the please overloaded his senses. This was exhilarating! His body was in so much pleasure he never wanted it to end. But, much to his dismay, his climax was quickly approaching. On a brighter note, it seemed that Kevin's was too, if his erratic movements were any indication.

Kevin had long since lost all rhythm in his thrusts as his peak approached, so he focused on bringing Edd over first. He could tell that by the way he was clinging to the sheets and the tightening on his back, that Edd was close, really close. So, he let go of Edd's cock and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him up to a seating position. The new position made him go even deeper into his little nerd, making Edd's moans to gain in volume and his movements to became more erratic. They were both moaning and groaning as they approached their end. Just a little...more...a little...

"Kev...I'm going to-_AH!_" Edd's back arched as his release hit him with such force his vision went white for a few short seconds.

Edd's muscles clenched tightly around Kevin, making it near impossible for him to move much, and for him to reach his climax full force. He released his seen deep into Edd's channel, moaning his name. He game a few shallow thrusts until the flow ceased and he was able to relax.

Edd moaned as the hot seed filled him, making his body tremble in a short orgasm before he fell forward feeling boneless.

They sat there in silence, trying to catch their breaths. Once they did, Kevin gently pulled out of Edd, and made work of pulling the knots on the apron apart. When that was done, he took it off the nerd and tossed it aside to be washed later. Afterwards, he lay down with his nerd, pulling the covers over them.

"Night dork" Kevin said kissing his forehead.

"Good night Kevin" Edd said with a yawn, pulling himself up slightly to looked into his lover's eyes. "Oh, and happy birthday"

_Best birthday ever_, Kevin thought as he leaned up to return the kiss.


End file.
